


Where did our love go?

by AKindOfRainyDay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Police, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKindOfRainyDay/pseuds/AKindOfRainyDay
Summary: El mundo de Arthur se desmorona cuando recibe la terrible noticia sobre el estado terminal de su padre. Su meta a partir de ese día será la de descubrir qué pasó con su abuelo, el padre de Peter, y para ello contará con la ayuda de Alfred Jones, un detective con un peculiar complejo de héroe. Pero ¿estará preparado Arthur para la verdad? [AU Humano]





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> _N/A: Antes que nada me gustaría aclarar unas cuantas cosas._  
>  1\. Esta historia es un fanfic (de Hetalia, por supuesto) pero está inspirado en la temática de "Cold Case" ("Caso Abierto" en España, "Caso Cerrado" en Latinoamérica), serie de tv basada en Lily Rush, detective del departamento de homicidios de la policía de Filadelfia. Pero los casos que resuelve tienen una peculiaridad, pues son 'casos abiertos', es decir, homicidios del pasado que en su día no se llegaron nunca a resolver. (A lo mejor no era necesaria está explicación porque creo que el fic lo aclara bien pero por si acaso. Y claro, la serie recomendadísima porque es de estas que te hacen llorar con cada historia y capítulo... Por no hablar de su gran banda sonora).  
> 2\. El nombre del fic no es al azar ya que hace referencia a la canción de Diana Ross and The Supremes, "Where did our love go?" (1964).  
> 3\. Advertencias: AU humano. La trama se desarrolla en el presente pero también incluirá muchos flashbacks porque el caso que intentaran resolver será de los 60s.  
> 4\. Al tener partes inspiradas en los años 60 puede (es probable) que cometa algún que otro fallo o incongruencia histórica así que pido perdón por adelantado (?).  
> Enjoy!

** CAPÍTULO UNO **

Alfred miraba aburrido la pintura blanca del techo. Si había algo que odiaba más que la palabra “dieta”, era el tener que quedarse hasta tarde haciendo papeleo. Él era más de hacer el trabajo a pie de calle, persiguiendo a ladrones o deteniendo a algún que otro traficante aunque también le fascinaban eran los misterios; entrelazar las piezas como en un rompecabezas que cuanto más complejo y enrevesado, mejor. Pero ahí estaba, en su despacho, con una lamparita de mierda y luchando por no dormirse.

Una hora más tarde (lo que le había parecido una eternidad) terminó de rellenar todos los formularios de los casos que había resuelto en las últimas semanas. Todos sobre delincuentes de poca monta, nada que hubiera suscitado su interés. Pero al fin y al cabo ese era su trabajo, proteger a la gente, hacer que vivieran más tranquilos... ser una especie de héroe sin capa. Por eso desde pequeño había querido ser policía.

Apuró el último trago de café, ya frío, y cogió su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla. Ensimismado como estaba no notó los suaves golpes que sonaron en la puerta de la unidad. Cada unidad estaba formada por un gran área llena de despachos.

Un chico rubio, de ojos verdes y cejas curiosas se asomó tímido por la puerta principal.

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

\- Perdón, ¿buscas a alguien en concreto? – dijo Alfred alzando un poco la voz. Por suerte había escuchado la vocecilla del chico.

\- A nadie en concreto... Verás... Necesito ayuda – contestó el chico rubio intentado localizar la procedencia de la voz que le había respondido. Llegó hasta el despacho donde estaba Alfred y entró con paso ligero. Temblaba ligeramente.

\- Sé que es un poco tarde pero he visto que este era el único despacho con luz y…

\- ¡No te preocupes! Suelo quedarme haciendo horas extras muchas noches. Toma asiento por favor. ¿Quieres algo? ¿Café, té, infusión?

\- Un poco de té si no te importa.

Alfred fue a la máquina para sacar un vaso de té. Tenía la sensación de que iba a ser una conversación larga y no muy agradable para la persona que estaba sentada en esos momentos. Eso es por lo menos lo que dedujo al comprobar su semblante triste, sus ojos ligeramente enrojecidos, las profundas ojeras y el trozo de camisa mal colocada por debajo del suéter. . Alfred era muy observador y cada pequeño detalle le aportaba mucha más información que cualquier discurso. Al fin y al cabo la gente utiliza las palabras constantemente para mentir.

\- Cuidado, está muy caliente.

\- Gracias.

\- Bien ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Arthur, Arthur Kirkland.

\- Bien Señor Kirkland...

\- Arthur, llámame Arthur.

\- Bien Arthur, ¿a qué viniste? ¿Quieres poner una denuncia o algo? – le preguntó suavemente ya que no sabía a qué atenerse.

\- No, no es eso... Sé que es un poco tarde pero... Este... Tome – dijo tendiéndole unas cartas antiguas.

\- ¿Cartas?

\- Sí, eran de mi abuelo. Desapareció en el 64.

\- ¿Y estas cartas...? – preguntó Alfred sin comprender.

\- Fueron escritas por mi abuelo. Las tenía mi padre pero ya no se acordaba de ellas. Mira, está en concreto iba dirigida a su hijo, a mi padre y es de un par de días antes de que desapareciera.

Alfred seguía sin saber muy bien qué estaba pasando o qué era lo que intentaba decirle el chico de ojos verdes pero la cogió con cuidado e interés. Estaba algo deteriorada por los años pero la tinta se había conservado bastante bien.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_8 de Mayo, 1964_

_Querido Peter._

_Hice algo horrible, algo que ni en un millón de años debería ser perdonado. No pretendo justificarme porque sé que es imposible pero espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por lo que hice y por lo que estoy a punto de hacer._

_A pesar de todo quiero que sepas que siempre te he querido y siempre te querré y que esto no es culpa tuya ni de tu madre, sino mía._

_Por favor, perdóname._

_Te quiere._

_-Arthur_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

\- Parece muy arrepentido por algo pero ¿de qué? Y es extraño porque parecen cartas listas para ser enviadas pero por algún motivo no llegaron a correos. En los sobres pone una dirección, que me imagino que será la de su propia casa en aquel momento.

\- No tengo ni idea. Le pregunté a mi padre pero no sabe a qué podía haberse referido. Para él fue el hombre y el padre perfecto. Estoy seguro de que mi abuelo era un hombre honrado.

\- ¿Era?

\- Bueno, o es... Nunca he llegado a conocerlo pero esa es la impresión que tengo.

\- ¿Dónde las has encontrado?

\- En el desván de la casa de mi padre. Al parecer alguien lo guardo todo junto pensando que era papeleo de sus negocios.

\- ¿Nadie revisó estas cartas?

\- Aparentemente no.

Alfred frunció el ceño. _¿Cómo era posible que no hubieran reparado en ellas?_ Algo no encajaba en todo ese asunto.

\- Como bien dices, parece que no se lo tomaron en serio… Qué chapuza, ¿y dices que no se supo nada más de él desde entonces?

\- No, nada. La policía apenas mostró interés en su desaparición así que investigaron un poco pero dejaron el caso abierto.

\- ¿Sabes a lo que se dedicaba? Tal vez alguien de su trabajo nos pueda decir algo.

\- Creo que era empresario de una fábrica de té muy famosa de la época pero creo que hace ya bastantes años que la empresa se fue a pique. A saber qué ha sido de sus trabajadores.

\- Y ¿tu padre? ¿Cuántos años tenía en esa época? Tal vez si hablamos con él nos pueda dar más pistas...

\- Imposible. Ya lo hice y apenas se acuerda de nada. Era muy pequeño cuando ocurrió. Tendría unos 8 años más o menos. Además está muy débil en estos momentos.

\- Y ¿cómo es que te interesa tanto este caso entonces? Nunca llegaste a conocerlo y tu padre apenas tendrá recuerdo de él.

\- Ya, pero ¡sigue siendo mi abuelo! Y lo hago por mi padre, ¿qué persona no querría que su padre supiera lo que le pasó al suyo? Lleva 50 años esperando una respuesta, algo a lo que aferrarse, sea bueno o malo.

\- Entiendo – dijo Alfred conmovido por las palabras de Arthur – Pero ¿por qué ahora?

\- Verás... resulta que mi padre está muy enfermo. Dicen que le quedan un par de meses a lo sumo. Por eso quiero encontrar a su padre.

\- Lo siento.

\- Tranquilo.

\- Arthur... Sabes que lo más probable es que después de tanto tiempo él esté...

\- Muerto, lo sé; pero si nunca encontraron su cuerpo tal vez...

Alfred prefirió no discutir más. Arthur parecía una persona muy cabezota y persistente, pero en el fondo lo entendía. Solo quería descubrir la verdad, no por él, sino por su padre. Eso era un gesto muy noble.

\- Me encargaré del caso.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ¡Claro! Pero no te puedo garantizar nada porque ocurrió hace mucho y no creo que queden muchas pistas pero por intentarlo... Necesitaré toda la documentación que tengas sobre él. Lo que sea. Yo mientras tanto buscaré el archivo del caso. Te aviso que esto me puede llevar bastante tiempo.

\- ¡Gracias! No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Lo tengo ya casi todo pero me pondré ahora mismo a organizarlo. Muchas gracias por acertar el caso... Y no te preocupes, lo entiendo. Debéis de estar muy liados y es un caso muy antiguo del que apenas queda nada – dijo sonriendo tristemente.

\- No hay de qué – contestó Alfred algo azorado por la sinceridad tan espontánea de esas palabras – Arthur espera.

\- ¿Si?

\- Vete a dormir. Será una investigación complicada así que descansa todo lo que puedas.

\- Gracias, lo intentaré.

Alfred le observó mientras se alejaba y de repente todo el sueño y el cansancio del que venía quejándose las dos últimas horas, desapareció. En su lugar apareció un fuerte sentimiento de empatía hacia Arthur y su situación.

Encendió el ordenador y, aprovechando que tardaba en arrancar, fue de nuevo a la máquina para coger un café esta vez.

Comenzaría a investigar en ese mismo instante. Algo le decía que no iba a ser un caso como los demás, que había mucho más detrás, oculto. Tampoco podía afirmar que Arthur le estuviera ocultando información o que hubiera decidido acudir ahora a la policía por algún tipo interés en concreto. Pero por algún motivo Alfred supo que no mentía, que sus intereses eran puros. O eso esperó porque podía decirse que le había caído bien.


	2. Capítulo 2

** CAPÍTULO 2 **

Arthur se presentó a primera hora de la mañana del día siguiente. Traía una caja enorme llena de papeles y objetos extraños. Todos de su abuelo. Tras horas de búsqueda exhaustiva y ayudándose del aporte de Arthur y el recorte de periódico del caso del 64, consiguieron recoger los datos más importantes sobre la vida de su abuelo.

_Arthur Kirkland, nacido el 12 de Febrero de 1929 en York, Inglaterra. Trabajó como empresario de una fábrica textil durante tres años hasta que montó un negocio de importación de té con el japonés, Kiku Honda. Se casó en 1955 con Rose Anderson y tuvieron un hijo, Peter Kirkland, nacido en 1956. Arthur Kirkland lleva desaparecido desde la noche del 14 de julio de 1964. Esa noche asistió a una fiesta pero desde que se fue acompañado de otro hombre no se supo nada más de él._

Pero esa no era toda la información que habían conseguido recopilar. También encontraron más cartas, algunas dirigidas a un tal J. Resaltaron sobre todas las demás porque tampoco eran cartas propiamente dichas sino notitas breves, sin firmas, sellos o remitentes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Quedamos en el lugar de siempre a la misma hora._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Deberíamos dejar de encontrarnos a escondidas. Creo que mi mujer sospecha algo._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Parece que tu abuelo tenía una amante. Eso o estaba metido en algo ilegal.

Arthur cabizbajo no respondió. Le dolía pensar que su abuelo tuviera una amante y mucho más que estuviera metido en algo turbio. Fuera lo que fuera mancharía el apellido que con tanto honor llevaba. Siguieron en silencio un rato hasta que Alfred rompió el hielo.

\- Creo que deberíamos empezar por hablar con tu abuela. ¿Dónde vive ahora?

\- Según el informe, no se llegó a mover de York.

\- Perfecto. Arthur coge tu chaqueta.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Nos vamos a York!

\- ¿¡Nos vamos ahora mismo!?

\- ¡Claro! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

\- ¿Por qué no la llamamos por teléfono simplemente?

\- Ay Arthie, como se nota que eres un novato para este tipo de cosas - Arthur se molestó un poco por ese comentario pero dejó que siguiera hablando - Lo creas o no, el lenguaje corporal nos brinda una información mucho más importante que la que te puedan proporcionar las palabras, ya que el primero siempre dice la verdad mientras que el segundo puede estar plagado de mentiras.... ¡Pero no estoy llamando mentirosa a tu abuela eh! S-Solo lo digo porque muchas veces... Ya sabes...

Arthur rió un poco por la cara de vergüenza que había puesto Alfred. Extrañamente estaba cogiendo confianza muy rápido con él y eso en parte le asustaba pero también le hacía sentirse bien. Podría acostumbrase a su ruidosa presencia.

Llegaron hasta el parking del edificio. Arthur no tenía ni idea de qué coche podría tener Alfred pero le dio la impresión de que sería ostentoso y grande. Y acertó, en parte. El coche era grande sí, un todoterreno, pero por lo demás era de lo más sencillo, antiguo incluso.

\- Pero ¿de verdad que nos vamos ya?

\- ¿Es que tienes que avisar o pedir permiso a tu novia para hacer las cosas?

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Y-yo hago lo que me da la gana! – el inglés se ruborizó por lo infantil que había sonado su contestación.

Alfred sonrío divertido y abrió las puertas con el mando automático. Se subieron sin necesidad de acordar en que asiento se sentaría cada uno. El coche era de Alfred así que estaba bastante claro que él sería el conductor y Arthur iría de copiloto.

\- Será un viaje algo largo y pesado. De todas formas ¿no te apetece hacer una vista a tu abuela? – siguió el americano intentando mantener una conversación medianamente decente con el inglés.

\- Verás... No conozco a mi abuela... No la he visto nunca en persona.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que no conozcas a tu propia abuela? – preguntó el americano frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- No es tan raro... – murmuró Arthur algo molesto - Desde que tengo uso de razón mi padre nunca se ha llevado bien con su madre. Nunca ha pasado con nosotros las Navidades o cumpleaños pero mi abuela por su parte nunca ha llamado para preguntar qué tal. Tampoco me ha prohibido ir a verla, de hecho él mismo me dio su dirección. 

\- Y ¿no crees que es un poco duro? Quiero decir, tú tienes a tu padre pero ella está sola y siendo tan mayor… ¿Cuántos tendrá? ¿Setenta?

\- Setenta y siete. Lo sé pero no creo que yo sea el indicado para dar un paso, esto es cosa de ambos. Sus razones tendrán para no hablarse. Además, ella sabe de mi existencia pero no parece interesada en conocer a su nieto...

\- Y ¿nunca te ha entrado la curiosidad? ¿Nunca te han dado ganas de coger un coche y recorrerte medio país para conocerla?

\- En absoluto. Una visita podría empeorar más si cabe la relación entre los dos así que prefiero mantenerme al margen de los problemas que tengan o que hayan podido tener en el pasado.

\- Ya veo.  
  
Alfred se quedó meditando en silencio. La única familia del americano era su madre ya que se divorció de su padre poca antes de nacer él. En el fondo entendía la postura de Arthur porque él también la estaba viviendo en esos momentos. Tenía un padre pero parece que él no pensaba en Alfred como en un hijo. Eso le dolió profundamente.

\- Cuando lleguemos sígueme la corriente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Pero Alfred no respondió porque le gustaba hacerse el misterioso y sobre todo la cara de desconcierto del inglés.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que pararon un rato a estirar las piernas. Arthur estaba mareado por la zona de curvas que acaban de pasar. De hecho, en cuanto el coche se paró, el inglés se desabrochó el cinturón y salió zigzagueando hasta caer al suelo.  
  
\- Sigo pensando que tendríamos que haber cogido el tren. 

\- Cierto, pero tendríamos que haber hecho transbordo y los horarios son horribles en esta época y con el coche podremos movernos cuando queramos. ¿Acaso no disfrutas con mi compañía? 

\- Hablas mucho, demasiado y haces que me empiece a doler la cabeza.

\- Oh, ¡qué borde!

\- Y tú, ¡ruidoso!

Alfred rió ante tal comentario. Se lo habían dicho muchas veces; algunos molestos como Arthur, otros admirando esa capacidad y energía que desprendía por cada uno de sus poros, aparentemente inagotable.

\- Se te ve con más energía. Tenía miedo de que de repente reventaras... Parece que te has estado conteniendo mucho tiempo. Esto debe ser muy duro para ti, en todos los sentidos. Si alguna vez hago o digo algo que te moleste házmelo saber, por favor.

Arthur no daba crédito a lo que oía. Todo ese tiempo Alfred había sido amable e irritante a partes iguales. Arthur pensó que así era su forma de ser pero parece que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. De hecho después de gritarle se sentía mejor. Mucho mejor. No es algo de lo que se sintiera muy orgulloso, de hecho odiaba esa parte de su personalidad, pero tampoco podía guardárselo todo dentro.

-¿Se te ha pasado el mareo? - trató de disimular. Estaba poniendo nervioso al inglés y no le convenía, quedaban demasiadas horas de viaje como para tenerle de mal humor.

\- S-sí. 

\- ¡Me alegro! - dijo con una sonrisa sincera - ¿Volvemos al coche?  


Arthur asintió en silencio. Algo se movía en su interior y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la cual se apresuró a ocultar bajo la bufanda de rayas.

Llegaron a York poco antes de la hora de comer. No tardaron en dar con la casa de la señora Kirkland ya que estaba en pleno centro, en la calle más importante de la ciudad.

Después de respirar y estirar un poco sus cuerpos entumecidos llamaron al timbre y esperaron.

Una anciana que rondaba los 80 años abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Es usted la señora Kirkland?

La mujer asintió.

\- Buenos días. Soy Alfred Jones, detective del departamento de homicidios de Londres y este es mi compañero Scotty Valens.

\- ¿Por qué están aquí? – preguntó fríamente mirándoles de arriba abajo. Después detuvo su mirada en la cara de Arthur.

\- Verá, venimos por el caso de la desaparición de su marido, Arthur Kirkland.

\- ¿Le han encontrado?

\- Me temo que no pero tenemos pruebas nuevas sobre su caso y lo hemos reabierto. Si fuera tan amable de contestar a unas preguntas...

Con un suspiro más de molestia que de cansancio, la casi octogenaria mujer hizo un gesto que les invitaba a pasar dentro. Por la forma de caminar y las marcadas arrugadas se notaba que los años habían pesado mucho en ella. Por los rasgos, poco visibles ya por los marcados surcos que recorrían su cara, debía haber sido una mujer muy atractiva años atrás.

\- ¿Crees que me ha reconocido? – susurró Arthur.

\- Ahora lo sabremos – murmuró cediéndole el paso.

La casa era bastante amplia y antigua aunque tanto los muebles como el suelo parecían estar bien cuidados y conservados a pesar del paso del tiempo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva viviendo en esa casa?

\- Casi 60 años.

Sin mediar palabra siguieron a la anciana hasta el salón de la casa. El olor a té recién hecho invadía cada uno de los recovecos de la estancia.

\- Y ¿qué pruebas son esas? – preguntó con tono molesto mientras se sentaba despacio en uno de los butacones.

\- Su hijo encontró unas cartas escritas por su marido. Algunas de ellas dirigidas a él mientras que otras a un tal J. ¿Conoce a alguien con ese apodo?

\- En absoluto.

\- Bien, le haré las preguntas pertinentes que seguramente respondió hace 50 años pero necesito que las vuelva a responder si es tan amable ¿qué estuvo haciendo la noche en la que desapareció su marido?

\- Estaba en casa.

\- ¿Sola?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Sabe si el señor Kirkland tenía enemigos?

\- No que yo supiera.

\- ¿Parecía preocupado o angustiado los días previos?

\- No, ¿alguna cosa más detective Jones?

\- Sí, ya la última pregunta; ¿podría decirnos de algún amigo o conocido de su marido con el podamos hablar?

\- Su socio, el japonés... ¿Kiku Honda se llamaba? Pasaba más tiempo con él que en casa.

\- Gracias por su ayuda. Le avisaremos si descubrimos algo.

Salieron en silencio. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a comentar nada. Tenían la sensación de que eran observados a través de alguna de las cortinas de encaje de encaje blanco de las ventanas. Una vez lejos del  _punto de mira_ compartieron sensaciones.

\- Parece que tu abuela es una persona muy...- Alfred no sabía cómo continuar sin hacer enfadar al inglés.

\- ¿Fría? Sí, ya lo veo - completó sin contemplaciones. Para él, ella era una anciana más. Los lazos de sangre no significan nada si no hay un mínimo de afecto.

\- Algo así. Apenas ha reaccionado cuando le hemos dicho que vamos a reabrir el caso de su marido. De hecho parecía tensa, ha contestado a todas las preguntas con monosílabos y prácticamente nos ha echado a los 5 minutos. Parece como si ocultara algo...

\- Ahora entiendo a mi padre – dijo algo distraído Arthur, no estaba prestando mucha atención al brillante monólogo deductorio de su compañero.

\- ¿No crees que si le dices que eres su nieto cambiaría algo su actitud? ¿Qué colaboraría más?

\- Estoy convencido de que cambiaría, pero a peor. De todas formas tengo la sensación de que solo con verme se ha dado cuenta.

\- Puede ser. Parece una mujer muy perspicaz.

Siguieron caminando calle abajo hacia el coche.

\- ¿Scotty? ¿En serio? ¿No sé te ocurrió un nombre mejor? – preguntó dándole un suave golpe en el brazo.

\- Eh! Es un nombre muy chulo y te pega muuuchooo – bromeó - ¡Venga Scotty vámonos a comer!

\- ¡Qué no me llames así!

\- ¡Pues vámonos a comer, Arthie!

\- ARTHUR.

Alfred se alejó para evitar otro golpe del inglés. Molestar al inglés había pasado a formar parte de sus nuevos hobbies, algo peligroso pero muy entretenido.

Arthur por su parte, le siguió todavía algo enfurruñado pero menos nervioso.  _La estupidez_ de Alfred hacía que dejara de pensar en todo el estrés que había supuesto el interrogatorio de su abuela. Tenía la sensación de que este caso pondría su vida patas a arriba pero no le importaba mientras se siguiera sintiendo así, aunque tampoco sabía muy bien cómo calificar esa nueva sensación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _N/A: Escogí el nombre de Scotty porque es el nombre del compañero de Lili Rush (protagonista de la serie en la que he basado la temática del fic) y porque me hizo gracia que también sea uno de los nombres más utilizados para llamar a Escocia ;)_


	3. Capítulo 3

** CAPÍTULO 3 **

La conversación con la abuela de Arthur no había aportado muchas pistas... por no decir que ninguna, salvo quizás la fría relación que puede que tuviera la pareja en el momento de la desaparición del Sr. Kirkland. Había sido una torpeza haber empezado con los interrogatorios antes de tener todas las piezas del puzle pero Alfred estaba demasiado ansioso con el caso. Sentía que era algo importante que le involucraba más que con sus habituales casos, algo demasiado gordo, que no se trataba de un caso de desaparición normal pero como siempre, solo tenía corazonadas e ideas a la cual más descabellada. A pesar de las perspectivas negativas siguió investigando el asunto, tanto que le dio la máxima prioridad, por encima de sus habituales y aburridos casos de hurto y violencia. Arthur por su parte pasó todas las mañanas con él, sentado a su lado en silencio. A veces leía una y otra vez documentos mientras que otras se notaban que estaba lejos, muy lejos de allí.

\- Tierra llamando a Arthie, tierra llamando a Arthie.

\- ¿Hmm? - contestó volviendo de sus pensamientos.

\- No se detectan formas de vida inteligente en Arthur Kirkland. Crgg. Cambio.

\- ¡Idiota!

Alfred se rió con ganas disfrutando de la colorada cara de Arthur.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? - preguntó con impaciencia el inglés.

\- Te preguntaba qué si querías algo de comer. Llevas desde las 8 de la mañana y me da a mí que por esa cabecita tuya no se le ha ocurrido comer ni beber nada en horas. 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? 

\- ¿Hamburguesa o perrito?

\- Esto... ¿No hay otra cosa?

\- Y ¿algo que no me mate colapsándome las arterias?

\- Veré que puedo hacer, su majestad.  

Arthur tampoco tenía mucha hambre por lo que le daba igual, todo era por estar más de cinco minutillos a su aire, sin Alfred. Estar solo hacía que se relajara un poco porque Alfred podía ser algo estresante pero pensar así le hacía sentirse peor... Él era el único que le estaba ayudando con todo aquel asunto. 

Unas voces se empezaron a escuchar desde lejos.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

\- Me preguntaba si tú… Hmmm esto…

\- ¡Toño! ¡Deja de ligar con el pobre chaval! – intervino Alfred en la charla de dos hombres de pelo castaño. Uno de ellos parecía molesto mientras que el otro sonreía de forma nerviosa.

Arthur se acercó movido por la curiosidad.

\- ¿¡Qué!? Y-yo no… - replicó el chico que sonreía nervioso. También tenía la cara colorada.

\- Que tengo prisa, joder. ¡Me voy!

Y dada por terminada la conversación, el chico malhumorado de acento italiano se fue rojo como un tomate. Los tres se miraron en silencio.

\- ¿Cuándo dejarás de tontear con el chico y le invitarás a salir como es debido, Toño? – susurró Alfred con aire despreocupado.

\- Y-yo no estoy tonteando con él solo quería ir a tomar algo… ¡Como compañeros ya sabes! – replicó el español.

\- Pero si él está en el departamento de falsificaciones y tú en el de homicidios. ¿Cuántas veces le has visto? ¿Dos? ¿tres?

\- ¿Te acuerdas del caso de la asesina en serie que se dedicaba también a la falsificación de cuadros?

\- Vale, vale. Cuando te armes de valor para pedirle una cita me invitas a un café para celebrarlo ¿vale? – sonrió con malicia.

Arthur observaba la escena ajena a él. Siempre había pensado que las comisarias eran lugares serios donde se trabajaba a destajo para pillar a los criminales pero parecía que había tiempo para todo, incluso para el ligoteo.

\- Por cierto Toño, ¿investigaste lo que te pedí?

\- Sí – asintió seriamente.

Después de haber estado bromeando y charlando animadamente, los dos adoptaron de repente una expresión muy seria.

\- ¿Nada?

\- Qué extraño – murmuró el americano.

\- Estuve investigando por mi cuenta e hice un par de llamadas y todo lo que averigüé fue que los documentos debieron de desaparecer en un incendio accidental que hubo en el 64.

\- Vaya que oportuno ¿no? – opinó Alfred.

\- Muy oportuno sí.

\- Perdón, creo que me he perdido. ¿Tiene algo que ver con el caso de mi abuelo?

Los dos miraron a Arthur sin reparar que había estado allí todo el rato, escuchando en silencio.

\- Gracias por todo Toño. Ya se lo explico yo. ¡Suerte con Lovi!

\- No sé de qué me hablas pero gracias – dijo sonriendo.

Sin mediar palabra, Alfred y Arthur volvieron al despacho del estadounidense.

\- Me pareció raro no encontrar el informe del caso ya que aquí tenemos documentación de todos los casos, tanto abiertos como cerrados, de los últimos 70 años aproximadamente. Por eso le pedí a Antonio que los buscara en otras bases de datos y en el archivo general del departamento pero pues como ya has oído, hubo un incendio aquí hace unos 50 años, en el 64 para ser más precisos, y parece que desaparecieron varios documentos, entre ellos los datos de ese caso.

\- Entonces no tenemos nada con lo que partir ¿no?

\- Me temo que no. Tendremos que empezar desde el principio.

\- ¿No es lo que estábamos haciendo?

\- Por supuesto, pero puede que esos papeles tuvieran alguna clave que pudiera esclarecer el asunto como pruebas físicas o testimonios vitales de personas que puede que ya hayan fallecido… Lo siento – añadió dándose cuenta de que se estaba dejando llevar por la indignación.

\- Por favor no te disculpes… Estas haciendo mucho más que cualquier otra persona. Gracias, Alfred – agradeció con una sonrisa triste.

Almorzaron algo y siguieron el resto de la tarde sin parar. Revisando una y otra vez los documentos de los que disponían y haciendo miles de conjeturas.

\- Tenemos a un empresario de cierto éxito que se esfumó de la faz de la tierra hace más de 50 años, unas misteriosas notas dirigidas a una posible amante, la oportuna desaparición de los archivos del caso ¿y? – repasaba Alfred en voz alta mientras removía el montón de papales de la mesa.

\- Varios nombres de personas con las que se relacionaba mi abuelo. Deberíamos seguir esa pista, por lo menos para construir un poco el mundo por el que se movía – siguió Arthur resoplando un poco.

\- Y no te olvides del hombre misterioso que salió con él la misma noche de su desaparición. Empezaremos por el que fue su socio, Kiku Honda. ¿Dónde vive ahora?

\- Vivió en York hasta el 94, después se mudó a Richmond **,** Londres donde vive actualmente.

\- ¡Genial! Vamos ahora mismo para allá. ¿Preparado Scotty?

\- ¿De verdad vas a seguir llamándome así? – preguntó enfadado el inglés.

\- Es para que no te descubran y si por casualidad la Sra. Kirkland y el Sr. Honda siguen en contacto, ¿no les parecerá raro que te presentes con dos nombres distintos?

\- Vale, vale.

Cuando terminaron ya hacía tiempo que había oscurecido así que decidieron aplazar la visita al socio de Arthur hasta mañana.

A la mañana siguiente quedaron en la comisaria para coger juntos el metro hasta Richmond.

\- No deberías comer tantas hamburguesas.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Me estas llamando gordo?

\- ¡Qué! Para nada – contestó Arthur algo colorado al mirar el brazo musculado de su compañero – solo digo que no es sano.

Siguieron discutiendo sobre ello hasta que llegaron a la dirección que les proporcionó Antonio. Había accedido a ayudarles en todo lo que necesitaran lo cual fue un gran punto a su favor porque el chico tenía un talento innato con respecto a encontrar y captar a las personas.

Encontraron al japonés en su esplendoroso jardín, meciendo con mimo un bonsái entre sus arrugadas manos.

\- Buenos días, es usted el Sr. Honda.

\- Sí.

\- Somos los detectives Vallens y Jones de homicidios.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó con tono encogiendo un poco su gesto.

\- Venimos por el caso de la desaparición del Sr. Kirkland en el 64. Necesitamos que responda a unas preguntas si no es mucha molestia.

\- Por supuesto, lo que sea con tal de descubrir qué pasó.

\- Bien, ¿recuerda algo que le llamara especialmente la atención esos años que trabajaron juntos?

\- Era un hombre serio y trabajador. Tenía un don para los negocios pero no era muy popular entre sus compañeros y compañeras. Sabe, me recuerda bastante a usted la verdad – añadió sonriendo a Arthur.

\- ¿Tuvo problemas con sus compañeros? – preguntó Alfred para cambiar de tema. No quería que reconociera a Arthur.

\- Con sus compañeros actuales se llevaba pero bueno, tal vez ese incidente… Aquella noche empezó bien pero acabo en un gran alboroto.

\- ¿Qué incidente? – preguntó.

\- Fue todo muy rápido. De la nada salió un hombre que parecía conocer al Sr. Kirkland.

\- ¿Podría darnos más detalles sobre esa noche?

\- Pasó unas semanas antes de su desaparición pero recuerdo esa noche perfectamente.

_*Intro flashback*_

_\- ¡Y esta va por toda la pasta que vamos a ganar! – gritaba un chico rubio en medio del bar. Acto seguido, apuró el último trago de la copa de whisky que tambaleaba peligrosamente en su mano derecha._

_\- ¿No cree que ya ha bebido demasiado, Arthur-san? – preguntó Kiku, un Kiku de apenas veinte años._

_\- ¡Qué dices! ¡Hemos conseguido cerrar el trato con ese indio! ¡Ya no hay de qué preocuparse! ¡Nuestros problemas están solucionados! – contestó a voz en grito mientras pedía otra copa de whisky al camarero de rasgos albinos._

_Todo el bar les mirada, sensación que incomoda a uno de los socios pero que pasaba desapercibida por el otro. Todos observaban la actitud de Arthur con reproche salvo dos pares de ojos azules, situados en esquinas opuestas, que miraban al inglés con cierto interés._

_\- ¡Dichosos sean mis ojos! ¡Si es el auténtico y verdadero Arthur Kirkland!_

_La voz, de marcado acento francés, procedía de un chico de melena rubia y ojos azules. Arthur reconoció al que fue su compañero de negocios y posterior amigo años atrás. De repente la cara del inglés pasó de la dicha a adoptar una mueca  de profundo desprecio._

_\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, francés? ¿No te habías ido para no volver? – gruñó intentando ser lo más correcto posible._

_\- Menudo recibimiento, Artus. ¿Siempre eres así de frío con todos tus exsocios?_

_Kiku no hizo más que contemplar atónito la escena. Sabía que el Sr. Kirkland podría ser gruñón y malhumorado pero nunca había visto esa mirada cargada de odio._

_\- Así es como recibo a los exsocios mentirosos y despreciables._

_-Es una pena. Yo que quería que volviéramos a nuestras chapucillas – le dijo guiñándole el ojo._

_Arthur no sabía qué decir para ahuyentarle. Quería mantener una postura tranquila aunque en realidad estuviera muerto de miedo… No quería volver a pasar por todo ello de nuevo. Le había costado años rehacer su vida como para que ahora su pasado viniera a atormentarle._

_\- ¿Por qué no hablamos fuera un rato? Te casaste ¿no? ¿Por qué no me hablas de tu esposa y tu hijo? Seguro que no les has contado nada de tu pasado ¡con lo entretenido que es! ¿no crees?_

_\- ¡No metas a mi familia en esto! ¡Ellos no tienen nada qué ver! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti o de tus juegos sucios! ¡Déjanos en paz!_

_\- Entonces ya sabes qué hacer y dónde encontrarme, chérie._

_El ambiente estaba muy caldeado. En algún momento, varios minutos antes seguramente,  la banda de música del local dejó de tocar y todo el mundo contemplaba la escena. Esta vez sin burla sino con cierto interés._

_El francés fue a responder cuando alguien gritó por encima del ruido de los murmullos._

_\- ¡Francis! ¡Arthur! ¡Ya basta! ¡Si queréis pelearos, iros a la maldita calle!- intervino el camarero del pub._

_*Fin del flashback*_

\- ¿Qué pasó después?

\- Cada uno se fue por su lado.

\- ¿Seguro que no siguieron en la calle?

\- Seguro. Después de ello, como el Sr. Kirkland estaba un poco alterado le acompañé hasta su casa.

\- ¿Recuerda el nombre del hombre francés con el que discutió Arthur aquella noche? – preguntó Arthur con interés.

\- Me temo que no lo recuerdo con exactitud pero por la forma de dirigirse a él creo que Gilbert, el camarero del _The Gilbird’s nest_ , le conocía también.

\- Gracias por todo, Sr. Honda.

-Perdón por no ser de gran ayuda pero mi memoria falla mucho últimamente. Por favor, descubrid lo que le pasó al Sr. Kirkland – añadió tímidamente. Daba la impresión de que llevaba todo ese tiempo preguntándose todas las noches qué había sido de su amigo inglés.

\- Haremos todo lo posible para saber qué pasó – respondió Alfred embozando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Gracias.

Le respondió el japonés con otra similar.

La sensación con la que salieron Alfred y Arthur de la residencia fue bien distinta de la que tuvieron con la declaración de la esposa de Arthur. Si no fuera porque no tenían ninguna pista excluyente, ambos descartarían al 100% a Kiku como sospechoso pero en estos casos el menos sospechoso podría ser el culpable. Aunque _¿el culpable de qué?_

\- ¿Qué te parece el Señor Honda?

\- Es tímido, reservado y aparentes malas intenciones… Pero tampoco podemos asegurarlo del todo. Nunca se sabe.

\- A mí me ha parecido un hombre agradable.

\- Arthur, lo he estado pensando y creo que deberíamos irnos a York.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Todo lo que necesitamos para resolver el caso está allí. Deberíamos pasar una temporadilla allí para no tener que trasladarnos en coche cada vez que queramos interrogar a alguien.

\- Pero… ¿cuánto tiempo?

Alfred cayó en el leve temor con el que Arthur había preguntado.

\- ¡Pero no tienes porqué venir! No te preocupes por eso, iré y averiguaré todo lo que pueda. Quédate con tu padre. Seguro que también tienes que trabajar o algo.

\- Ahora no estoy trabajando pero mi padre… Déjame que lo piense, por favor.

\- Por supuesto. Tómate tu tiempo. Por cierto, ¿qué tal está? – preguntó en tono más bajo del que solía emplear al hablar.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Tu padre.

\- Está… algo peor pero sigue luchando con fuerza.

\- Seguro que sale de esta, Arthur. Con lo testarudo que es su hijo seguro que él también lo es y consigue ponerse bien– insistió.

\- Es terminal. Ya no hay que hacer – repuso en tono severo. Agradecía las palabras inocentes del americano pero en el fondo su sangre hervía de rabia. _¿Por qué a él?_

\- Lo siento mucho yo… A veces debería callarme la boca.

Arthur no dijo nada pero Alfred quería abofetearse por dentro por ser tan idiota.

La vida real era así de dura. Las personas morían todos los días. Ancianos, adultos, jóvenes y niños, nadie estaba exento de ese _trágico_ final.

Se  acercó a Arthur y le golpeó suavemente el hombro.

\- Sé que no puedo hacer nada por tu padre o por ti más allá de averiguar lo que ocurrió pero te juro que no descansaré hasta saber qué pasó. Te juro que descubriremos la verdad.

Alfred no solía jurar en vano pero quería mostrarse seguro, ser un pilar para Arthur. Era un hombre, orgulloso, gruñón y fuerte pero sentía que necesitaba apoyarse en alguien en momentos como ese.

\- No lo jures. Lo más probable es que no lleguemos a nada pero… gracias, de corazón.

Arthur buscó el contactó de Alfred abrazándole con fuerza mientras unas pocas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. No quería que le viera llorar de esa forma, débil y vulnerable.

El americano correspondió al gesto estrechando más el abrazo.


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**       

Cuando Arthur se levantó por la mañana se sentía exhausto, sin fuerzas. Desde que comenzaron a investigar, dormía mal soñando con hechos de su pasado y con cosas que no había vivido realmente pero puede que sí  su abuelo. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto porque para él su abuelo no había sido nada más que un mero personaje de la familia Kirkland con el que compartía nombre, apellido y un parecido más que evidente. Fuera parte no sentía empatía mucha con él, cosa que achacaba al no haberle conocido nunca y a que muy pocas habían sido las veces en las que su padre había mencionado a su abuelo.

Pero esta vez estaba siendo diferente. Cada vez se sentía más conectado a él y eso le asustaba.

Después de una taza de té rápida y un par de scones, cogió las llaves de su coche y se armó de valor para ir a ver a su padre. Quería a su padre pero su estado empeoraba a pasos agigantados por lo que cada vez le costaba más visitarle y fingir que todo iba “bien”.

\- Papá, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Peter dejó sobre su regazo el libro que estaba leyendo.

\- Por supuesto, ¿qué pasa? Llevas unas semanas muy raro.

\- Verás… ¿Te acuerdas de que te dije que estaba buscando cosas sobre mi abuelo?

El semblante de Peter se ensombreció un poco.

\- ¿Encontraste algo?

\- Puede pero no mucho, aquí no.

Arthur intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas pero era tremendamente complicado. Pensó que quizá era muy egoísta por su parte lo que le iba a pedir.

\- ¿Quieres ir a investigar a York?

\- S-sí.

\- ¿Y? ¿No crees que eres ya un poco mayor como para pedirme permiso? – preguntó su padre con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero… ¡No quiero dejarte solo! ¡No ahora que-¡ - cortó la frase a la mitad. Notó como si un millón de alfileres se clavaran en su corazón.

\- Lo sé pero es tu decisión. Cualquiera de las dos opciones es válida para mí y lo sabes. Quedarte aquí para pasar más tiempo conmigo o esclarecer la duda sobre el paradero de mi padre, tu abuelo, lo cual lleva carcomiéndome los últimos 50 años… Decidas lo que decidas siempre salgo ganando algo. De hecho el que sale perdiendo en ambos casos eres tú.

\- P-pero – intentó replicar Arthur sin ser capaz de retener más tiempo las lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- No te preocupes por mí. Siempre has estado a mi lado y sé que a pesar de haber discutido todo lo posible y más me quieres aunque puede que no tanto como te quiero yo.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? No te doy opción. Vete. No dejes que una decisión como esta condicione tu futuro. Ya va siendo hora de que rellenes esa laguna del pasado. Tengo la impresión de que te vendrá bien salir y airearte un rato de todo este asunto de mi enfermedad. Además, ¿no me has dicho además que has hecho buenas migas con ese policía? Lo quiero decir es que aproveches ahora que eres joven y no te encierres en ti mismo o en un matrimonio sin amor como hizo mi padre. Sal, conoce gente, diviértete y por lo que más quieres no me des nietos tan rebeldes como lo fui yo en el pasado.

\- S-sí pero…

\- Arthur, no dejes pasar esta oportunidad.

\- ¿Entonces no te importa?

\- En absoluto. Vete a York, investiga todo lo que puedas y vuelve para contarme la verdad. Te estaré esperando.

\- Averiguaré lo que pasó. Te lo juro.

Arthur abrazó fuertemente a su padre trasmitiendo todo lo que probablemente no podría expresar con palabras.

*

Alfred esperó ansioso la llamada de Arthur. Cierta parte de él temía que el inglés decidiera no acompañarle, lo cual era lógico dado el grave estado de su padre.

Arthur le llamó un jueves.

\- Iré contigo – dijo el inglés nada más intuir que el otro había descolgado el teléfono.

\- ¿Quedamos en la comisaría el sábado a las 9?

\- Hey Arthie, ¿estás bien?

\- Bueno Alfred nos vemos allí entonces.

Tras eso Arthur colgó el teléfono. Alfred por su parte, con el insoportable y creciente sentimiento de haber metido la pata, sostuvo el móvil un par de segundos más.

Llegó el viernes y con él, la hora de salida a York. Alfred se ofreció a conducir pero como de costumbre ya Arthur, haciendo honor a la famosa puntualidad inglesa, llegó antes.

Quince minutos más tarde Alfred se presentó en la puerta de comisaria.

\- Hola Alfred.

\- Hey Arthie, siento la tardanza.

\- Si respondes por ese apodo es que te identificas con él.

\- ¿Resulta que ahora soy un perro y no me he enterado?

\- Uf, como perro serías horrible. Yo diría que eres más independiente y gruñón como algunos gatos. Seguro que en el fondo te encanta que te llame así.

\- Lo que sea.

\- Jejeje genial. ¿Tienes todo preparado?

\- Creo que sí. Me he traído un poco de todo por si pasamos mucho tiempo allí.

\- Alquilé una habitación en un hotelucho de la zona porque me temo que tendremos que pensar en el dinero desde el principio ya que no contamos con la certeza de cuánto tiempo pasaremos allí.

\- Claro, no hay problema.

El viaje fue tranquilo. Alfred no se atrevía a preguntarle acerca de su padre así que consideró que lo mejor sería repasar junto a él la información y hablar de temas sin trascendencia alguna.

Varios horas más tarde llegaron al hotel, el cual no tenía demasiada mala pinta. De hecho, el exterior era bonito y algo antiguo pero bien cuidado. El problema estuvo al subir a su habitación.

\- ¿¡Una cama de matrimonio!? – exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Debe de ser un error.

\- Más te vale Jones.

En recepción les atendió una mujer mayor que parecía más pendiente de la revista que estaba leyendo que de atender correctamente a sus clientes.

\- Perdone pero ¿no hay otra habitación?

\- Me temo que no señor. Por estas fechas suelen llenarse todos los hoteles de la zona.

Resignados, subieran de nuevo a la habitación y deshicieron parte de las maletas. Como habían discutido mucho al respecto, ninguno tuvo ganas de seguir con el caso por lo que se quedaron en silencio, cada uno en un lado de la pequeña habitación.

\- ¡Venga Arthie no te enfades! ¡Yo qué sabía! Además no puedes enfadarte conmigo.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿y eso?

\- Porque es mi cumpleaños.

\- Hoy es 4 de julio.

\- Pues eso.

\- No me creo que sea tu cumpleaños.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Es demasiado… ¿americano? No sé.

\- ¿Es malo que sea demasiado americano?

\- No me hagas responder a eso por favor.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Arthur salió de la habitación sin mediar palabra.

\- Hey, ¿dónde vas? – preguntó.

Arthur llegó a los 15 minutos con una bolsita en la mano.

\- No es porque me caigas bien pero me estas ayudando mucho y no estoy siendo demasiado considerado contigo así que aquí tienes.

Alfred abrió la bolsa que le ofrecía Arthur.

\- ¿Una _cupcak?_

\- Sí, ¿a los americanos os gustan esas cosas no?

Alfred se quedó mirando la cupcake unos segundos. Estaba decorada con una capa de color azul, blanco y rojo.

\- Te habría traído una vela o algo para que la soplarás pero no vi ninguna.

La intensa mirada azulada del americano se cruzó con la esmeralda del inglés.

\- Gracias Arthur.

El inglés se tensó al escuchar su nombre. El tono que había empleado el americano había sido tranquilo y para nada burlón, cosa poco normal.

Esa noche Arthur volvió a dormir poco, extrañado por la sensación de tener a alguien durmiendo a su lado y porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos la mirada penetrante de Alfred acudía a su cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente se acercaron al pub _The Gilbird’s nest_ para hablar con su dueño. El local era como cualquier otro pub inglés pero este estaba decorado con un pequeño pájaro amarillo y varias banderas de ¿Prusia? Arthur no estaba muy seguro.

\- ¿Gilbert Bielsmidt?

\- ¡El mismo! ¿Qué les pongo? Tengo una cerveza de importación alemana buenísima.

\- Lo sentimos pero estamos de servicio. Tal vez otro día – se disculpó el inglés.

\- Yo sí que quiero una.

Arthur miró sorprendido cómo Alfred se sentaba en un taburete de la barra.

\- ¿De servicio?

\- Investigamos el caso de la desaparición de Arthur Kirkland la noche del 14 de julio del 64. ¿Se acuerda de él?

\- ¡Como para no! Grandes cejas, mal humor y un gusto exquisito por todo tipo de bebida de cierta graduación.

Arthur aclaró de forma notable su garganta. De alguna forma se sintió extrañamente molesto e incómodo con esa descripción.

\- Ahora que me fijo eran iguales que las de ese chico – aclaró señalando a Arthur. – Unas cejas así nunca se olvidan.

\- ¿Cuál era su relación con el Sr. Kirkland?

\- Yo le servía las cervezas y él se las tomaba.

\- ¿Sabe con quién se relacionaba los días previos? – preguntó Alfred para intentar desviar el tema.

\- Siempre estaba con ese chino aunque bueno antes siempre venía con un francés.

\- ¿Japonés quizá? ¿Kiku Honda?

\- Puede ser, todos los orientales son iguales en el fondo.

Arthur suspiró de forma imperceptible. No tenía muy claro que pudieran conseguir algo de ese impertinente camarero.

\- ¿Recuerda si pasó algo raro esa noche?

\- Defina raro. En este negocio cada noche puede ser una bendición e incluso un castigo al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Esa noche fue una bendición o un castigo?

\- ¿Podría contarnos que pasó?

 

_* Intro flashback *_

_El pub estaba abarrotado de gente que bailaba o bebía a partes iguales. Arthur estaba sentado en la barra junto a un atractivo joven, rubio, de profundos ojos azules sellados en unas gafas rectangulares._

_\- No entiendo qué es lo que hacemos aquí._

_\- En un rato lo entenderás._

_El acompañante de Arthur asintió. Sabía que era inútil discutir con el inglés cuando se ponía así por lo que espero pacientemente a algo o ¿puede que a alguien?_

_\- Oh! Qué grata sorpresa. No imaginé nunca que me honrarías con tu presencia el día de mi cumpleaños. Comment ça va mon petit lapin?_

_\- Cállate. Solo vengo por cortesía y por cosas que no te incumben, frog._

_\- ¿Acaso tienes de eso? Pensé que te las das de perfecto caballero pero que en el fondo no tiene modales._

_\- Mira me tienes hasta las narices. Una palabra más y te espero fuera – amenazó el inglés cogiéndole de los cuellos de la camisa._

_\- Arthur cálmese – saltó su acompañante._

_\- Oh wow, ¿ya le llama por su nombre? Un poco desconsiderado teniendo en cuanta quién es y la brecha de edad entre ambos. Pero no hace falta, gracias. ¿Qué pensaría la gente de moi si pegará a un enclenque enfermo?_

_\- Me sorprende que aún no lo haya hecho. ¿No se lo ha llegado a pedir nunca su jefecillo mafioso?_

_Francis se mordió la lengua para no seguir hablando. No era momento ni lugar. Gilbert, entre otros curiosos, observaba desde el final de la barra la ya más habitual escena a punto de intervenir en el caso de que alguno de los dos se pasase de la raya._

_\- Veo que estas en muy buena compañía. Últimamente es difícil verles separados – intentó contraatacar el francés._

_Esta vez fue el chico rubio de ojos azules el que contestó a Francis._

_\- Lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer no es de su incumbencia. Mi amigo ha dejado claro que no quiere saber nada de usted así que ¿por qué no nos deja en paz y disfruta de la fiesta? ¿O acaso no tiene a nadie más a quién molestar?_

_Francis no supo que contestar así que se retiró con un gruñido con la sensación de ser derrotado por un niñato de edad mental cercana a los 10 años. Porque había sido derrotado,  en todos los sentidos._

_*Fin de Flashback*_

 

\- Esa noche fue muy tensa. Había algo raro en el ambiente.

\- ¿Arthur estaba enfermo? – preguntó Alfred con curiosidad.

\- Él insistía en que no pero los últimos meses bajó mucho de peso y su cara estaba más blanca que de costumbre. Entiéndame, era inglés pero parecía un fantasma.

\- ¿Sabe el nombre del hombre francés con el que discutió el Sr. Kirkland?

\- Francis Bonnefoy. Buen cliente, siempre traía a muchas chicas al local.

\- ¿Sabe la relación que mantenían y a qué se pudo referir con lo de su jefe?

\- Socios, aunque no sé qué debió de pasar entre ellos porque no les vi el pelo en semanas hasta que Arthur vino con el chino. Antes tenían un negocio muy próspero pero acabaron a la gresca. Después de ello no sé a qué se dedicaba pero dicen las malas lenguas que estaba metido en algo turbio. Creo que nunca se ha llegado a mudar de aquí.

\- Y ¿no conocerá por casualidad al hombre rubio que estaba con él?

\- De vista. Alfred no sé qué. Empezaron a venir juntos, de hecho creo que se llegaron a conocer aquí pero no lo recuerdo bien.

Durante una décima de segundo Arthur cruzó una mirada con Alfred.

_Alfred._

\- Bien, gracias. Le dejo mi número por si recuerda algo más. Muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Alfred apuró lo que le quedaba de cerveza y salió junto con Arthur del local.

\- ¿Arthur y Alfred? ¿En serio? Parece de chiste – comentó Arthur algo escéptico.

\- La verdad es que sí. ¿Me pregunto qué tipo de relación tendrían?

\- No lo sé pero con el nombre solo no creo que lleguemos muy lejos.

\- Cierto, pero tenemos el de Francis. Me pregunto qué hacía él en el cumpleaños de alguien a quién desprecia profundamente – murmuró Alfred.

\- ¿Te fías de lo que nos ha contado?

\- Tanto como se puede confiar en alguien que ha escogido ese nombre para nombrar a su pub.

Arthur soltó una carcajada que intentó disimular con poco éxito.

Así comenzó su viaje a lo desconocido.


	5. Capítulo 5

 

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Arthur durmió como un lirón esa noche. Nunca había sido una persona que conciliara rápidamente el sueño ni de las que lo mantuviera las ocho horas mínimas que aconsejaban los médicos para un propiciar un correcto descanso al cuerpo. Pero parece que su cuerpo se había rendido tras los excesos de los días anteriores.

El inglés abrió los ojos bien entrada la mañana, o por lo menos eso le pareció a él y su cuerpo ya acostumbrados levantarse con las primeras luces del día.

El bulto de su lado, llamado Alfred Jones o el pesado americano, no había parado en toda la noche de moverse. A veces murmuraba cosas en sueños, otras simplemente se movía como si estuviera en una película de acción.

_¿Entonces cómo es que había conseguido dormir tan bien?_ \- pensó Arthur para sí mismo.

Seguramente la razón era que Arthur echaba de menos notar el cuerpo de alguien durmiendo a su lado, el calor que desprendía y la sensación de protección. Pero eso es algo que nunca, en su vida, jamás de los jamases admitiría, y menos delante del yanqui ruidoso que tenía a su lado.

Se estiró un poco en la cama antes de ponerse las zapatillas y coger algo de ropa limpia.

La ducha le estaba sentando perfectamente. El chorro de agua y el vapor caliente le despejaba la mente de todo lo que estaba pasando, de su realidad. Se podría decir que estaba sintiendo, por primera vez en meses, unos segundillos de paz que podría acercarle hasta el nirvana si no fuera por la interrupción de cierta persona.

\- Pero ¿¡qué demonios haces!? ¿No ves que me estoy duchando? – exclamó Arthur volviendo a la realidad.

\- Oh ¡vamos Arthur! No me voy a asustar de lo que pueda ver. Recuerda que yo también soy un hombre - contestó riendo entre dientes.

\- A veces lo dudo – murmuró el inglés.

\- ¿Hmm?

\- Nada, nada.

Arthur terminó de ducharse pero de cara a la pared porque aunque la ducha estuviera prevista de una larga cortina, el color seguía siendo algo transparentoso para gusto del inglés. Al salir del baño se encontró con un Alfred muy concentrado en unos documentos.

\- Supongo que hoy hablaremos con el Sr. Bonnefoy ¿no?

\- Sí. Ayer por la tarde hice unas cuantas llamadas y parece que no se ha movido de York.

Arthur asintió.

\- Arthur, creo que esta vez no deberías acompañarme.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó el inglés molesto.

\- ¿No te das cuenta? Al parecer eres clavado a tu abuelo. Si queremos recabar el mayor número de datos y no levantar sospechas será mejor que no vengas conmigo – Alfred hizo una pausa y añadió – al menos por el momento.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que he dejado atrás a mi padre moribundo para nada? - espetó ya sin poder contenerse.

\- Sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras. Me encargaré de todo. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Alfred miró a Arthur directamente a los ojos. Quería que fuera consciente de que era una persona responsable y qué sabía perfectamente lo que hacía.

\- Escúcheme atentamente Sr. Jones. Llevo veinti - hizo una pausa. Era consciente de que su edad difería algo con la de Alfred y solo de pensarlo le invadió la vergüenza al sentirse tan mayor. Pensó durante unas décimas de segundo cómo continuar - más de veinte años preguntándome el por qué no tengo abuelo y mi padre más de cincuenta sin padre. No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que no tenga respuestas. No pienso rendirme hasta que sepa dónde está y lo que le pasó. ¿Vale?

Alfred, abrumado por el discurso de Arthur, solo pudo asentir. A veces le aturdía la actitud tan explosiva que podía tener su compañero pero ese momento hizo un esfuerzo para continuar.

\- Aunque sigo pensando que es una pésima idea – hizo una pausa para meditar sus palabras – La única solución que veo es que te disfraces y te hagas pasar por otra persona.

\- Perdón ¿cómo?

Arthur estaba incrédulo.

\- Aunque esté al margen de la ley eso de suplantar la identidad de otro supongo que podríamos hacer una excepción esta vez. Sería lo más sensato en vista a que no te despegaras de mí – dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Arthur no supo cómo reaccionar ante tal inventiva. Era una idea estúpida pero era su única posibilidad para seguir investigando.

\- Ahora en serio. Parece que tu abuelo y tú sois como dos gotas de agua y si los sospechosos te ven conmigo ¿no crees que les parecerá raro que alguien tan parecido físicamente al señor que estamos buscando este metido en la investigación?

\- Bueno…

\- Necesitaremos tijeras, tinte para el pelo y otra ropa que no grite “soy un estudiante de literatura que no hace más que leer libros y no tiene vida social”.

Alfred temió haberla cagado con ese comentario. Era bueno calando a la gente pero no tanto callándose algunos comentarios deductivos. Para su sorpresa Arthur reaccionó como siempre.

\- Ni de coña.

\- Entonces ¿qué quieres hacer?

\- ¿Podría ponerme unas gafas?

\- A Clark Kent le fue bien pero Arthie esto es la vida real con gente mala que puede hacerte mucho daño si no andas con cuidado.

_¿Jerga de súper héroes? ¿En serio? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Doce? Espera, ¿me acaba de tratar como a un niño? ¿Quién se cree este mocoso que es? -_ pensó Arthur.

\- Tienes razón. Podría entorpecer la situación. Lo mejor será que vayas solo - admitió después de unos instantes en los que se calmó y pensó fríamente las cosas.

Arthur no siguió discutiendo porque sabía que Alfred en el fondo tenía razón. El Sr. Honda ya le había reconocido y no podían arriesgarse a que el resto de los potenciales sospechosos supieran quién era Arthur en realidad. Lo comprendía pero al mismo tiempo se sentía impotente, inútil por no poder hacer nada por ayudar en algo que le incumbía a él y lo más importante, a su familia.

\- Está bien. No iré. Me quedaré revisando los papeles y poniendo las declaraciones por escrito. Tal vez se nos haya pasado algo.

Alfred estaba convencido de que no se les podía haber pasado nada después de revisarlo todo una cien veces pero premió la idea del inglés. Sabía que quería sentirse útil y le daba mucha rabia no poder acompañarle.

Una hora más tarde Alfred se presentó en la casa del Sr. Bonnefoy.

La edificación en la que residía Francis Bonnefoy era bastante antigua y pequeña sobre todo si se comparaba con la de la Sra. Kirkland. La fachada, de construcción centenaria, imitaba el más puro estilo rococó francés del siglo XVIII. No le faltaba detalle.

Llamó al timbre.

\- Buenos días. ¿Es usted el Sr. Bonnefoy?

\- Efectivamente. Y usted es…

\- Solo un periodista al que le gustan los casos antiguos. Quería hacer una bibliografía sobre Arthur Kirkland pero casi no encuentro nada sobre él. ¿Podría ayudarme?

Alfred no se sentía muy cómodo mintiendo a pesar de que tenía cierta facilidad para crear la situación más propicia gracias a sus palabras. Consideraba que mentir, por muy necesario que fuera a veces, era faltar a la verdad y la justicia.

\- El Sr. Bonnefoy se encogió en su asiento. Estaba claramente incómodo con el tema que acababa de surgir.

\- Fuimos socios muchos años antes de que desapareciera. Después de eso nos vimos un par de veces pero sin más. - contestó de forma algo tímida hasta que cogió impulso para terminar su relato - Cuando decidió dejarme en la estaca apenas cruzamos un par de palabras.

\- Sr. Bonnefoy, hay un testigo que le sitúa unos días antes de su desaparición en The Gilbird’s nest discutiendo con él – respondió Alfred con el temple que le caracterizaba en este tipo de situaciones. Cuando llegó a inspector muchos dudaron de sus capacidades especialmente por su corta edad. Un par de casos bastaron para acallar esos rumores.

\- Siempre discutíamos pero como una pareja de enamorados. Ese fue el último día que le vi - espetó más nervioso que antes.

\- Según los testigos fue una discusión bastante fuerte, más de las que solían mantener normalmente, pero dígame Sr. Bonnefoy, ¿por qué dejaron de ser socios?

\- Digamos que fueron diferencias irremediables. Nuestros puntos de vista para llevar el negocio eran muy dispares. Nunca coincidíamos en nada.

\- ¿Me puede especificar qué clase de diferencias, por favor?

\- Bueno ya sabe. Nuestro negocio empezó en un momento de bonanza pero unos meses antes de que se fuera no estaba pasando por su mejor momento. Teníamos más deudas de las que podíamos asumir. Arthur quería vender el negocio pero yo no. Al final se fue sin dar explicaciones y me dejó hasta el cuello de deudas.

\- ¿En qué consistía ese negocio?

\- Compra-venta de antigüedades. Pensamos que era una buena idea teniendo en cuenta lo bien que iban las cosas en ese momento.

\- Supongo que debió cabrearle mucho que le dejara en la estacada - opinó Alfred intentando mantener el tono más neutro que era capaz. Quería observar y analizar su reacción.

\- Le odié por ello pero el tiempo le dio la razón así que supongo que debo tragarme mi orgullo. Sé lo que está insinuando pero no le haría nada a Arthur por el simple hecho de que un muerto no paga las deudas.

Alfred notó un ambiente más relajado como si hacer esa confirmación en voz alta aliviara al Sr. Bonnefoy.

\- ¿Cómo está tan seguro de que está muerto?

\- Intuición – contestó el francés. Se sentía mareado con tanta pregunta. El pasado era algo demasiado oscuro y turbulento como para andar removiéndolo.

Alfred presentía que el francés no le estaba contando todo lo que sabía pero por ahora era mejor desviar sus sospechas de él.

\- ¿Conoce a un tal Alfred? Un hombre de unos 20 años, pelo rubio y ojos azules – preguntó el americano cambiando de tema.

El Sr. Bonnefoy tardó un poco en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo empalideció más que antes.

\- ¿Le conoce entonces? - insistió.

\- Dios sí. Ese Alfred Jones.

Alfred tragó saliva disimuladamente.

\- Era el profesor del pequeño Peter. La mujer de Arthur no quería que su hijo se juntara con los otros niños en la escuela por lo que contrató a un profesor particular. Las excentricidades de esa mujer no conocían límite alguno.

\- ¿Cuál era la relación del Sr. Kirkland y el Sr. Jones?

\- Solían discutir. Tampoco es que se llevaran mal pero estaban muy lejos de ser amigos.

\- ¿Sabe dónde le podemos encontrar actualmente?

\- Me temo que no. Hace años que no sé de él.

Alfred fue consciente del cambio de ambiente del que se estaba impregnado esta última parte de la conversación. De eso y de las respuestas cada vez más escuetas de su interlocutor. Podría presionarle pero sin nada en concreto solo haría que el Sr. Bonnefoy se cerrara más en sí mismo y dejara de contestar sus preguntas. Decidió entonces dar por zanjada la charla.

\- Gracias por su colaboración.

Alfred llegó una hora después al hotel e intuyó en el comportamiento de Arthur que se encontraba bastante preocupado. Y no era para menos. Parece que por fin era consciente de que investigar un caso de hace tantos años sin pistas ni cuerpo era tremendamente complicado.

Tocó la puerta y esperó a que Arthur le abriera la puerta.

\- ¿Encontraste algo nuevo?

\- He vuelto a revisar los papeles pero son sobre todo cheques y esa nota extraña dirigida a mi padre. ¿Que hay de su primer socio? - preguntó con la esperanza de que al menos uno de los dos hubiera avanzado en la investigación.

\- El Sr. Bonnefoy oculta algo – dijo mirando de reojo la reacción de Arthur.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

\- Intuición. Eso y que parecía muy nervioso cuando le he preguntado por tu abuelo - argumentó Alfred encogiendo los hombros como si fuera algo que hacía todos los días.

\- Parece que te tengo que sacar la información con sacacorchos y es raro porque hablas más de lo que respiras.

Alfred se rió ante la ocurrencia de Arthur.

\- En resumidas cuentas, fueron socios de un negocio de antigüedades pero tu abuelo decidió dejar de trabajar con ese hombre. Tengo la impresión de que todo el negocio podía ser una tapadera de algo ilegal.

Alfred miró a Arthur para ver su reacción.

\- Te equivocas. ¡Confío en mi padre y cuando dice que su padre era un hombre honrado que no estaría metido en nada raro!

\- Arthur. Puedo entender cómo te sientes pero tienes que ser objetivo y hacerte a la idea de que tu abuelo puede que estuviera metido en cosas raras.

Arthur no quería escuchar nada más.

\- No pienso escuchar más tonterías. Me voy a dar un paseo.

Alfred no le detuvo. Por un momento pensó en que había sido una mala idea aceptar el caso y permitir que un familiar del desaparecido participara en la investigación. Por otro lado pensó en lo que debía de estar sufriendo Arthur.

Intentando no pensar en los sentimientos encontrados que sentía por el inglés se centró en su siguiente paso y que le inquietaba: encontrar a ese tal Alfred Jones.

 


End file.
